breast milk slave
by thedarkqueen18
Summary: SUMMARY : In a world where vampires don't drink blood, but they do drink breast milk. Edward is trying to find the perfect slave with the perfect rack, that will always provide for his enormous appetite and sexual needs. He takes what he wants whenever he wants. He is the most powerful man and the boss of Cullen Enterprises. But of course poor Bella had to find out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY : In a world where vampires don't drink blood, but they do drink breast milk. Edward is trying to find the perfect slave with the perfect rack, that will always provide for his enormous appetite and sexual needs. He takes what he wants whenever he wants. He is the most powerful man and the boss of Cullen Enterprises. People fear him and obey everything he says. But of course poor Bella had to find out the hard way.

Bella Pov

Hi my name is Bella Swan. I'm am 24 years old and live in Forks, Washington. I live in a apartment all by myself and is newly unemployed. All of my family have moved to Texas while I decided I would stay here and figure my life. I would say my life is pretty damn good, I have a place to live, I'm not totally broke, I find myself not spectacularly beautiful but I do think I'm pretty, and I know what I want in my life. But I do have a issue. My breasts. My breasts aren't that big but once my breast milk fills them up my boobs look like soccer balls! I could be just standing on the sidewalk and suddenly my boobs feel so heavy and huge, that they start to leak milk. But I have always gotten in home in time to solve my problem. I have just recently bought a breastpump that I hook up to my breasts to suck the milk out of. It feels so good that I even get turned on just by it. No one knows of my little problem, until today.

4 hours earlier. ...

I can't believe they just let me go! ! I can't lose my job now! I actually thought my life was going great for once. I actually liked being a librarian. But apparently they found someone more qualified to do my job. How can someone be more qualified! I LOVE BOOKS. I knew that place like the back of my hand. Oh great, that's just perfect, now I got to look for another job.

Still in my sadness I thought I might as well go to Starbucks and get a nice warm coffee to congratulate me for at least leaving the library with my head held high. I ordered my black coffee and found out that I had to wait a little bit. I sat down and stared out the window. All of the sudden I felt my breasts get extremely heavy and my boobs and tits start to agonize in pain.I had to hold back a scream. I got up and ran to the bathroom and pulled my white blouse over my head and black lace bra. My boobs were exactly the size of soccer balls. I knew I didn't have enough time to leave Starbucks and get home, so I took matters in my own hands. literally. I went to the bathroom sinks and put my hands on the outer sides of my boobs and pushed my boobs together and PUSHED. Hoping to squeeze some milk out of them. ...but it doesn't work. I then went to the wall and slammed my chest / breasts against the wall. But my boobs do nothing. I need to leave asap. I put my barely fitting bra on and my white blouse over my head and tucked the blouse in my black pencil skirt. I was just out of the door of the restrooms, when I felt my bra snap. Oh my god i actually liked that bra. I never seen my breasts get this big in such short time. I usually start to have breast pain but I didn't even have time to prepare. AND THEY WERE GETTING BIGGER! emergency emergency help help.

I was walking so fast, completely not caring about the coffee that I ran into a hard masculine chest! My blouse rippped opened and my boobs completely fell out of my blouse. Since the compact of running into this nice chested man, my boobs spilled their huge amount a milk over the man's chest and all over the floor. It felt so good for my boobs to release their milk that I began to moan.

Suddenly the unthinkable happen.

I then felt the mouth of the man I ran into, grab my breasts and suck on my right nipple. I was to busy moaning to care if any of the customers at Starbucks were getting a free show. I closed my eyes and let the strange man have his way with my breasts. It was then when I heard my skirt and underwear rip off that I opened eyes to see no one except the man drinking my breasts. He looked up from my breasts and stood at a height of 6'2 compared to my 5'6. He had golden bronze hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. His jaw was to die for, and his mouth was with the perfect crooked smirk. He wore a black suit with a black tie, he looked very professional. BUT OH GOD THIS MAN WAS HANDSOME. The moment ended when I looked down at my breasts to see them again at soccer ball size with my tits dripping with milk. My breasts were pink and swollen but eventually turned red with my blush when I realized I was completely naked. I stared to let tears run down my cheeks because the pain in my boobs intensified with my blush. I went to turn around to retrieve my clothing when the sexy mystery man grabbed me and threw me on the Starbuck's counter. I was in totally shock.

The mystery man then crawled over me and went right for my breasts again, sucking my right boob dry within 5 minutes, he did the same with my left. I was feeling total bliss that I didn't care what was happening. Every time he was finished with my right boob he would move on to the left but he would always have to come back to the right because it was aways refill when we was sucking the left. The process continued ...After he was done and my boobs were empty, I felt so tired that I fell asleep when he was picking me up and leaving Starbucks.

2 hours later...

When I woke up I was back in my apartment. Wierd... I thought to myself that the incident at Starbucks must have been a crazy dream. I looked down at my breasts and they were normal size (still huge for the normal woman but we're normal for me) but my nipples were sensitive. I flipped to my side of the bed, which in the process made one of my tits touch the bed, which made me let out a little squeak . My tits were sore and my boobs ached. I always had a problem with my breast but there was nothing I could do about it. They would constantly leak of milk and be enormous. I knew that I had a big rack and that they looked good, but no one knew the struggle. I decided it was time to get up so I jumped off the bed and immediately felt my boobs bounce and start to fill up with milk. I sighed. While I got my breast pump out and started to empty my breasts, I started to rethink my dream. It was crazy, but I got a little turned on. But at the same time I was glad it was only a dream. What embarrassment that would be! Once I was done with the breast pump I dumped the milk down the drain. I felt a whole lot better. I was practically lighter!

10 minutes later ...

Shit! I had no food in the house! I decided it was best to visit the grocery store. I need the main nescesites, like eggs, milk, bread etc... I was all the way in the back of the store when I felt my breasts start to refill. Oh great... I guess it was time to leave. But I think I still had time to grab the milk! I walked over to the back wall with the huge refrigerators with all of the milk and picked up the 2 percent milk. Great! All done... After I had set the milk in the cart, my breasts started to swell. I reopened the refrigerator door and looked around to make sure no one was there. The whole store was pretty vacanted when I first arrived. Good no one was there. I pressed my breasts against the inside of the refrigerator door Ahhhhhhhhh! That feels better. I leaned in a little more so my whole chest was in the coldness. It felt wonderful for the swelling. I leaned a little more in so that my whole body was feeling the nice relaxing coldness of the refrigerator, when I accidentally let go of the refrigerator handle. Oh shit! Befors I could stop the door it knocked me inside. I went to reopen the door but there was no handle. I pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. I was locked in the store's refrigerators! I tried all the doors, but same result. I was stuck with the milk. I waited where I was for 15 minutes hoping someone would walk by. No one did. While I was standing there, the coldness started to get to me. My nipples hardened which started to become painful. My breasts weren't getting huge yet, but they were starting to ache. I started walking around the refrigerator trying to find another way out. I couldn't find anything. ...

30 minutes later...

My breasts started to leak liitle drops of milk. Crap! I thought I would be at the grocery store only for maybe an hour but not this long! I knew that I needed to breast pump. I ran around fanatically trying to open the doors again or try to spot someone to help. But nothing was working. My tits were in so much pain that my eyes started to water. I looked up and prayed to god that I would not be stuck here for too much longer. While looking up, I saw a vent! Maybe I could climb up there and fit through and get out of the refrigerator. I moved the empty shelves right under the vent. I was about to climb up the shelves when I finally realized how heavy my breasts were. My breasts had really expanded and my bra strap was cutting in my skin. My pads in my bra were soaked, and my shirt started to have wet spots on the chest area. I needed to get out of here now! I climbed up the shelves and I put my head in the vent, ready to get in the crawling position. I got my head through but I couldn't get my chest through. My breasts expanded so much they were like soccer balls. Which quickly reminded me of my dream. My shirt was soaked through and my tits were rock hard. So I tried other positions to do. I put my lower half through the vent, but was stuck again because of my boobs. I went to flip around when my bra finally snapped. My breasts bounced out, making me scream. To make matters worst, my soaked shirt was not helping the situation. It made my tits more irradiated. I took my shirt off for my tits sake. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere , so I jumped of the shelves to the ground which was a horrible mistake because it made my breasts bounce in pain. I was half naked, and had no idea what to do. My breasts caused me so much pain that I sat on the ground and stared to cry. My breasts were leaking but I still felt no relief. I was on the ground with my tears and breast milk.

1 hour later...

Suddenly I heard a growl... what? Next thing I knew the man of my dreams ( or from my dreams ) opened one of the refrigerator doors

He said " I am now done watching you, I am hungry."

He rushed over me and stared to suck my breasts. I let out a loud moan.

"Yea, let me hear you scream. You belong to me "

I was confused, who was he? But I didn't take to much time to dwell on that before he ripped my pants and panties off. He plunged to fingers inside of me making me scream.

"You like that don't you. Your huge juicy breasts and milk are mine, your pleasure is mine"

The next think I know he yanks his fingers out of me and his head away from my breasts, and the force send me to finally cum. He watches me throw my head back in uneasiness, watches my boobs bounce and leak milk and at the same time watches me cum. When I'm coming down from my high I see his face with a smug smirk. All I want to do is smack him. He leans in and whispers to me

"Till we meet again, precious."


	2. Chapter 2

I sit there naked with my breasts and pussy sore. But in a relieving way. After he had whisperd in my ear he had disappeared. I was in so much shock that I finally passed out.

Some time later...

When I woke up I was back in my apartment. Wierd... I looked down and saw that my hand was massaging my pussy. I've must of had an exotic dream, because there was no way that my dream actually happened. I laughed out loud thinking how wierd this all was. God, I really needed to have sex if I was starting to have crazy dreams. Just then the phone started to ring

" Hello, this is Bella Swan speaking "

" Hello, my name is Edward Cullen "

"Is there something I can help you with?"

" I was wondering if you were interested in becoming my PA. My sister Alice is a good friend of yours and told me of your dilemma of not having a job. "

" I thank you for your offer, but I know that I am really not qualified for that position so I have to say no "

" If you were to know anything about me, you would know that I never take no for an answer "

" Fine, I will try it. But if it doesn't work, I will leave and you can't stop me "

" Fine, you will arrive at Cullen Enterprises tomorrow. Go to the top floor. Good day " He then hangs up.

Wow... I can already tell that I don't like him.

When I put down the phone I looked down at my breasts, they were expanding and straining against my shirt. Great... I guess it was time to get the breast pump out...

The next day. ...

I woke up and ate my breakfast. I ran upstairs, holding my breasts along the way because even in a bra they would bounce. I changed into a black pencil skirt, a blouse, and my jacket.I made sure that I was wearing my best bra. Even if my boobs were to expand I knew this bra would handle it. I was out of the door. I arrived at Cullen Enterprises and was shocked to see it be so huge! I could get lost in this building! I got on the elevator and arrived at the top floor. I was having a hard time finding anyone to help me. There was no one on the top floor. I found 2 big elegant brown doors and opened them. Right when I was about to walk in, a beautiful man was talking viciously on the phone, he saw me and was walking toward me. I cringed. He slammed the door right in front of me which hit the tips of my tits. Ahhhhhhhhh! They were already tender and that didn't help. I was just about to walk away when the door reopened. Standing before me was no other than Edward Cullen, my boss. He ushered me inside and smiled that crooked smirk. This man was the man exactly from my dreams. How could that be? He was looking at me with such intensity that I could actually feel my breast fill up with milk. Ughhhhhhhh! (I mentally was thinking ).

"Hello Isabella, Welcome to Cullen Enterprises. I will show you to your desk. I want you to get familiar with everything so if you have any PROBLEMS of any kind ( he looked down at my breasts) I will SUCK your worries away. Your desk is right outside my door, so I can watch you to make sure that your okay. If you have any questions you can ask me"

" Is there any paperwork that you would want me to do? I can get started right away"

" I want you to look at my schedule and organize it and come to me when everything is set. Will that be a problem? "

"No, Sir "

" Okay then, BOUNCE to it "

I headed to my desk and started to work. I couldn't help but realize that I could perfectly see him and he can see perfectly me. I caught his eye a couple times. Half way through the schedule my breasts started to extremely fill up. Every time I moved, I felt the swish of the milk in my breast. My nipples were getting harder and irritated by the second. I stood up and silently groaned. I rushed to the restrooms. I pull up my shirt and saw that my breasts were practically spilling out of my bra. Wow I've never seen my breasts practically falling out of this bra, this was my biggest bra. When I was adjusting I heard call my name telling me to go in his office. I reluctantly left the bathroom and went right for his office.

"What can I do for you "

" I need you to climb up this ladder and start to organize the binders in alphabetical order on the shelves . The top starts with A and the bottom ends with Z. Can you do that?

"Yes Sir"

I saw him grin. I started to climb up the ladder and started to realize how heavy my breasts were. I was having a hard time getting up. My breasts were so heavy that they were weighting me down. I had to take some breaks to catch my breath. When I finally reached the top, I started to organize the binders. But found that they were already in order. I started to climb down when I felt the buttons on my blouse start to bust. My blouse rippped opened and my boobs completely fell out of my top. The bra was cutting in my skin and my nipples were already out of the bra cups. I looked over to and found him still focused on the computer. I started to lose balance on the ladder. When I suddenly felt hands on my waist. I was lifted off the ladder and set on his desk. In the process of lifting me, had added the right amount of pressure on my chest for my bra to snap. I found myself sitting on his desk with my legs open (because my breasts were so heavy that I had to lean down and rest my breasts in between my legs), and my breasts hanging out leaking milk. I was so embarrassed that I started to cry. I needed to get out of here I thought to myself. The next thing I knew I was running out of the door and to the elevator. I didn't care that running made my breasts bounce and leak more milk, or that I was half naked. I needed to get out of here fast. I needed relief, and I needed it now! I finally made it in the parking garage, running to my car, not caring how I was going to drive. When I got in the driver's seat my breasts were so huge that they pushed up against the steering wheel. I tried to lean back but same result. But I didn't care. I turned on the key and drove away.

When I was exiting the parking garage, a black limo drove up right in front me preventing me from going any farther. got out of the limo and yanked me out of the driver's seat not caring that my breasts were exposed. He looked down right angry.

"How could you even think of driving in this kind of state! Just look at you! You're boobs are preventing you from correctly holding the wheel! How dare you risk the safety of yourself. You could of been in an accident or even killed! You need to be punished!" He yelled at me.

He led me to the limo and we drove off.

"Where to Sir?" Said the driver

"Home" Mr. Cullen replied

When we arrived at his home, he yanked me out of the car and into his house. He grabbed a hold of my hand and was leading me to somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I said

"The basement"

"Why?"

"Your punishment, of course "

"What?"

"Be quiet, slave "

When we arrive at the basement he placed me in a prison cell. The walls were stoned and all I had in the cell was a little toilet.

"Strip" He commands

I don't move.

" If you don't do what I say Isabella, your punishment is only going to get worst"

I slowly take me skirt and panties off. That was all that I had on.

"This is your punishment Bella, putting your own life in danger is not a possibility. You will stay in this prison cell until I say otherwise " He walks away.

5 hours later...

I have been in here for hours! I am getting relentless. My breasts are still leaking and have been growing. They are pink and swollen and my tits are stretching. I keep on making sounds of pain but it does nothing. All of the sudden, Edward walks in. I immediately rush to the bars praying he's going to let me out. Instead he opens the cell with a key and comes inside with me. He has a hungry look in his eyes.

"Lay down" He comands

I do what he says. He then gets down on the ground with me and starts to suck my breasts.

Ughhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Ooooooo! I moan and groan.

"Straddle me" He commands

I do what he says. He keeps on sucking and massaging my breasts. Until he gets every drop of breast milk from me. He quickly bites my tits before he let's go of them making a pop sound.

"Delicious" He hums

He gets up, locks the cell and walks away.

"Wait! Come back here. Let me gooooooo!" I scream at him

But nothing. Well at least my breasts are empty for now. My nipples are really sore so I put the tips against the cool iron of the bars. I sighed. Ahhhhhhhhh! I can't stay here forever I concluded. I try to see what is down the hallway of where my cell is at, but I can't see. I put my head through the bars and still can't see. I can see a sign but I can't see all of it. I try to get closer, so my breasts are forced in between the bars and my feet are too. Yes! The sign reads

"Heating and air conditioning problems can occur"

What? That's all it says. I push back but find that I can't move my breasts from in between the bars. I was concentrating so much on trying to figure out what the sign says that I didn't move my breasts in time from in between the bars and now their stuck! My boobs are hanging outside of the cell and I can't move. I watch in amazement on how fast my breasts expand and how quickly my tits become sensitive. My breast fill up with so much milk that I'm having a hard time standing up. The bars on the sides of my breasts give enough pressure that my tits leak a steady stream of breast milk on the floor. Quickly the whole floor is covered in my milk. I can't help but let out squeaks and screams. Im standing there for about half an hour before I see Edward walk in.

Edward doesn't walk in my cell, but stands outside of it. My breasts fill with more milk every time I'm around him, it seems.

"Look! You made a mess. You are a bad girl and bad girls need to be punished " He said

He has easy access to my breasts since they are hanging out of the cell, so he pulls out 2 clips and places them on my nipples. Immediately the leaking of milk stops.

"There. No more leaking from you" He walks away giving me a wink

The pressure of the bars are still on my breasts but now my tits can't relieve that pressure due to the clips. I watch my breast grow and grow. All I can do is keep screaming. My breasts and tits feel like there going to explode. But all they do is keep on getting bigger. Their now bigger than soccer balls. They are like 2 soccer balls each. Suddenly they explode. The clips break and milk rushes out of breasts like rivers. It's so painful that I blackened out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I found myself on the floor down on all four. I was naked with my wrists and ankles chained individually to the wall. There were magnets on the floor, which were keeping me on all fours. My breasts were hanging down and touching the floor. I tried to get up, but the magnets were preventing me though. I took a closer look at my breasts and saw the bar marks on the sides my breasts. I groaned. My breasts felt empty but they were not their normal size. Usually when they filled up with milk they were the sizes of soccer balls but they were empty and were the size of a fulled up ballon. They were just a little smaller than soccer balls (just a little). They were this big and not even filled with milk! I started to get antsy and had some leg cramps, so I started to jiggle around. I tried to keeps my tits from touching the ground but I just couldn't.

20 minutes later...

Edward walks in.

"Hello Isabella, I see that you are in quite a position. I think I like it."

"Let me go! Why am I even here?"

" Your here because you're my personal breast feeder. Your juicy filled up breasts are mine"

"That's all you care about? Just my boobs?"

"Well yes. You are supposed to feed me. I have my mistress Tanya for my sexual needs"

For some reason, I was angry that he had a mistress. He stared into my eyes for a moment, green met brown but that moment was short lived because his eyes then traveled down to my breasts. I immediately felt them fill up with milk.

"Why do my breasts always fill up with milk when you look at them?" I asked

"Because your breasts know they are for my service. Your pink tits know they are mine, you are mine"

Instead of being on all fours my whole body sank to the ground. My breasts became so heavy I couldn't support them anymore. My breasts were squished against the floor which led them to fill up even more . My boobs were getting bigger and bigger and were becoming painful. I started to rise from the floor and my tits were like liitle pointers on the ground, getting harder and harder. I was groaning and moaning in pain while Edward just watched with a smirk on his face. I saw that he had an remote control in his hand and I was wondering what he would do. But I couldnt dwell on it for two long because he had then pushed a button. Suddenly two suction cups came around my nipples and started pumping into two big bowls. My breast milk went through these tubes that connected the suction cups at my tits to the gigantic bowls across the room. I felt instant relief and started to moan. I felt my pussy juices leaking on the ground.

I was still getting pumped and was enjoying myself when a female with long blonde hair and a gorgeous body, only wearing a throng and a bra came in. She smiled at Edward and casted an evil look at me (for reasons that I didn't know) she sat on Edward's lap and started to kiss his neck. He was still looking at me, so she went for his lips. She said

"Oh look, you finally got a cow"

He said nothing

"Is it milking time? Her utters are not even that big." She said

Was I just a cow? I thought. I must be, because he said himself that all he cared about was my breasts. I felt angry tears glimmer my eyes, I was humiliatited. But she still kept going

"She's not even that pretty, I think you can find a better breast feeder Edward"

He just kept looking at me. He still said nothing

" Why don't you just say MOO, breast feeder. Awww, look you're crying hahaha " she said to me.

"Enough Tanya! Your making her not produce as much milk" He finally said

But once I realized what he said, I was crushed. Everything was about my breasts, no one cared to know who I actually was.

Edward went to the door and finally turn off the machine by flipping down a switch. My breasts jiggled but were totally empty and I felt relief. After awhile the pump started to hurt so I was glad he had stopped it.

"Come Tanya, let's go to bed" He walked out of the door

Tanya started to follow but stopped at the door. She turned to me and flipped the switch up, making the machine turn back on. The suction cups went back to tugging my tits trying to get milk out of my breasts.

"Oops" she said and walked away giggling.

My breasts were empty of milk, but the machine still kept pumping. My tits were being pulled and tugged and it was painful. There was nothing left in my breasts and the milk bowls were not filling up anymore. I began crying, it was so painful. It just kept pulling and pulling. I tried to get up to turn the switch off but the magnets kept me to the ground. I began screaming for help and finally for mercy. But nothing...

15 minutes later...

Tanya walks in.

"Will you shut up! You are disturbing master Edward "

"Why are you here?"

"He sent me to tell you to shut up! We don't want to be hearing you any longer!"

"Just please turn off the machine and I promise to be quite" I pleaded

She looked at me, trying to think of what she should do. She finally decided.

"No, I don't think so."

She walked over to me and gagged my mouth with a piece of cloth. She then walked over to where the remote control was and started to press random buttons.

"Hope you have fun, cow" she laughed and started to skip out of the door.

When she was out of the door, hell started to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

The suction cups were going faster. They were tugging and pulling my tits so hard that I thought they were going to rip off. There was no milk coming out of my breasts because they were already empty, but the machine didn't care. Two plastic hands came out of the walls and were connected to poles, they immediately began pushing my breasts together and rubbing everywhere. The hands were not soft, and we're making my breasts turn red with pain. Another hand on a pole came from the back wall and started to hit my ass. It was punishing me! The Machine WAS punishing me because I coundn't produce milk. The room suddenly got extremely cold. I began to shiver, my tits became so hard that I swear they could slice paper. I guess the machine thought by making it colder it would make my tits so hard they would leak milk. Wrong! When that didn't work I felt two injections on each of my breasts and two injections on each of my butt cheeks.

My breasts filled up with milk so fast that I was screaming in pain through the gag. I felt my ass cheeks get bigger too. The machine started to pump the milk rapidly, but couldn't keep up with my breasts. My breasts had grown to the size of beach volleyballs. The machine had underestimated the size of my breasts and how much milk I could make. While the machine started to clog, the hand was still slapping my ass. But I could actually fell my ass jiggle with every slap (which I could not feel before). I was now laying on the ground on my stomach then originally on all fours. My breasts were pushing my upper body up and was balancing it. My butt had grown, but it wasn't a horrible size (it was a desirable size) but it kept my lower half weighed down to the ground. The machine had finally stopped because it was clogged up with my milk but my breasts kept on getting fuller and fuller. My tits were expanding and i was screaming at the top of my lungs. I began sweating. My breasts were so enormous that they were slowly taking my head down in between them. I would die I thought. I would be suffocated by my own breasts. While I was preparing for the worst, I was also having an panic attack. I just kept screaming and crying through the gag until I lost my voice.

Edward Pov.

I was upstairs with Tanya with her on her knees sucking me. But I couldnt get my mind off of my breasts feeder Bella. She was just so beautiful I thought and her breasts were so full and big! I licked my lips. I could vaguely hear Bella scream. I smirked, was she mad that I left her there? Or was her breasts full again? I smiled, she was fun. Tanya was trying to finish me off but was having a hard time taking me all in. I was frustrated, she couldn't do one thing! I was disgusted and told Tanya to stop.

"Is something wrong master?" She questioned

"Go to the basement and tell Bella to shut up! She is making me annoyed "

Tanya runs out of the room. To be honest I just came up with an excuse to get Tanya to leave I thought. After awhile Tanya comes back with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked

"Oh, nothing. You just have a very naughty cow master" she laughed

"I take it, that you like calling people names right" I said

"Well just her master, she has big jugs and is literally getting milked. She is a cow" she said

"Yes but that COW, is who feeds me. She does her job better than you can Tanya" I said coldly

Tanya gasps

"If you shall think that you should call her cow, then I can call you slut. It's only fair, slut because that's what you are" I say

"But master.." She starts

"No slut, be quiet!" I roar

"Get out of here" I command

She scurries out the door

When she leaves, I still hear Bella screaming down stairs. I am pissed! I'm sick of this noise. I angrily make my way down stairs to confront and punish Bella, when I suddenly stop dead in my tracks. The sight before is fascinating. Bella has boobs the size of beach volleyballs and her butt is perfectly defined. The machine is out but not working, but the hands are still rubbing and pushing her breasts together. The other hand is slapping her ass making it a lovely shade of dark pink. Bella's breasts are so large that its consuming her head. I watch in amazement but then jump in action. I press the buttons making everything stop and grab Bella. I put my mouth of her nipple and start to suck until her breasts are back to soccer ball size. I didn't bother to empty all of her breasts but left enough for later. While I was sucking her breasts she had passed out in my arms. I took her up stairs into my bedroom and laid her on the bed. I grabbed some ice and placed it onto her breasts.

I knew Tanya (or slut) was involved with this somehow because I know I shutted the machine off before I left. I had to punish Tanya. I found Tanya and told her to come with me down to the basement to visit Bella

"You mean, cow master" she said

I ignored her and led her to the another cell.

"Get down on all four" I commanded

"What! No. Im not a cow " she replied

"Ahhhhhhhhh yes, your not. But you took advantage of one of my orders and abused my breast feeder. It's only fair to feel the pain that you inflicted on her onto yourself " I said

Tanya looked panicked. She went to run out if the door but I caught her. She began to fight me but I was stronger. I hooked her wrists and ankles to the floor and turned on the magnets. She wouldn't be going anywhere I thought. I pressed some buttons and the machine found Tanya's nipples and started to pull. I increased the speed to the point where Tanya thought her nipples were about to yank right off. The hands came out of the walls and started rubbing her boobs and another hand started spanking her. I didn't turn on the injections because she wasn't a breast feeder and couldn't provide milk in the first place, so the injections would do nothing.

I turned and went out of the door. While Tanya was there she was groaning and screaming in pain. The machine was not getting any milk so it went faster and harder. The machine was never going to get any milk because she wasn't a breast feeder but the machine didn't know that. The machine was putting so much pressure on her breasts that her breast implants had exploded. And her fake breasts were no longer there.


End file.
